


night work

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2019-01-18 06:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Koki works hard for the money.





	night work

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written with ayamehadouken for kink bingo (prostitution).

Ueda doesn’t usually pay much attention to his bandmates’ extracurricular activities, but lately Koki has seemed more tired than usual, even taking into consideration all of the traveling to Kyoto for work and back. He also looks more and more nervous as the days pass. It’s all very strange. It also piques his curiosity, especially when Koki turns Ueda down for the third time in a row; he’d been offering to treat Koki to dinner, which was a very kind thing to do. Even if he did have ulterior motives in wanting to find out what had Koki so jittery.

He’s learned a thing or two about being stealthy over the years, but Koki wouldn’t have noticed that he was being followed even in broad daylight. He’s so focused that Ueda doesn’t have to bother to hide, walking a fair distance behind him as he heads to a seedy part of town.

A small part of him knows what’s going to happen before it actually does—he’s ignored all the signs, made excuses for Koki’s erratic behavior, even told himself that he’s imagining things. But now, as he sees for himself what Koki’s been up to, all he can do is admit the truth.

Ueda hangs back as Koki ducks into an alleyway. He’s disappointed if he’s being honest with himself; he waits where he is to try and catch Koki when he finishes his business. It will be kinder to deal with this in private.

It’s a long while before Koki returns, and Ueda can’t believe he’d be stupid enough to get his fix and then wander around in public. Except that doesn’t seem to have been what Koki had been doing at all, because he steps out of the alleyway in an indecently short skirt and ridiculous heels. Whatever Koki has been doing in his off time seems way stranger and hopefully not as terrible as a drug habit.

Ueda wouldn’t even recognize him if he wasn’t unfortunately aware of what Koki looks like in drag, so there were no worries about being caught by paparazzi. Standing in the shadows, Ueda watches warily as Koki leans back against the brick wall and lights a cigarette, tapping the heel of his knee-high leather boot impatiently.

He doesn’t have to wait for long before a sleek black sports car rolls up to the curb. Koki smirks and crushes the rest of his cigarette with his boot Grease-style, then walks up to the car. Some skeezy-looking guy leans out of the open window, and Ueda suddenly wishes he wasn’t close enough to hear the man’s one question: “How much?”

“Depends on what you’ve got in mind,” Koki says, and Ueda can feel his insides freeze. Whatever this is is something he’d been completely unprepared for; he also can’t help but worry. Usually that’s something he never bothers with. Ueda watches as the two of them negotiate and come to an agreement. Then he watches in horror as Koki gets into the car.

Ueda stays where he is, unable to move just yet. Maybe if he stays where he is, Koki will return safely, but then again, he could return and spot Ueda. He doesn’t think he should tell anyone else, either—obviously this is something Koki hadn’t wanted any of them to know about. Finally, he slinks away and makes his way home, one hand wrapped around the phone in his pocket.

It’s much later, and his mind is being much more traitorous when he idly thinks of what he’d be able to get from Koki for the right price. It’s so wrong, legally and morally, but Ueda finds himself torn between concerned for his friend and imagining himself in the buyer’s place. What do they call them—tricks? Visions of Koki on his knees, looking up at him with those innocently violated eyes while Ueda fists both hands in Koki’s natural hair, longish and curled. Ueda’s not crazy about the drag but he can get into it, if that’s what Koki likes, anything as long as it’s his car that Koki gets into and not some dirty stranger’s.

The next time Koki begs off his invitation, Ueda waits a few hours and drives right to the spot where he’d followed him last time. Tonight’s outfit is a tube top and miniskirt, those same fuck-me boots making his legs look even longer than they are, and Ueda swallows down his instinct to jump out of his car and wrap his coat around him. It’s November for fuck’s sake.

He pulls up along the passenger side of the car and just pops the door open, an unspoken invitation. Koki happily slides into the seat, face bright until he sees who’s driving. “Ueda?!”

He sounds both surprised and angry, and Ueda rushes to lock the doors and pull away from the curb before Koki has a chance to leave. “If you need money, I’ll lend it to you.”

The rage dissipates from Koki’s face as he hangs his head. “I didn’t want to tell you guys—”

“And you don’t have to,” Ueda cuts him off. “Whatever it takes to get you off the streets. How much were you charging, anyway?”

“5000 yen for a blowjob, 10,000 for sex,” Koki answers bluntly, not even looking ashamed. “Everything else is negotiable.”

Ueda considers the state of his wallet. “I only have about 6500 on me, but I can withdraw 50,000 from the bank. What do I get for that?”

Now Koki turns to stare at him, looking amused until he sees that Ueda is serious. “For that much you can have anything you want.”

“Good,” Ueda says evenly, removing one hand from the steering wheel to place at the very top of Koki’s boot. “Since you insist on being a whore, I’m going to treat you like one.”

Both of them are silent as Ueda stops at a cash machine, and his free hand spends most of the drive making its way up Koki’s thigh and under his skirt. Koki lets him, and Ueda can’t decide what he’d like for Koki to do first.

Ueda makes a show of pocketing his withdrawal and can’t help it when he says, “You’ll only get this after I’m satisfied.” It doesn’t seem to faze Koki one bit as he acknowledges him, and Ueda hopes his unease doesn’t show. He focuses on getting home instead.

Koki waits patiently as Ueda unlocks his door, looking completely at ease in his skimpy clothing. Ueda keeps himself from trying to pull the hem of the skirt down to a slightly less scandalous length; he motions for Koki to enter before him and takes the opportunity to stare at the way his ass looks in it.

“First things first, Koki,” Ueda says as he leans against the door. “I want you out of those clothes.”

It’s with a smirk that Koki turns to face Ueda as he pulls his scrap of shirt over his head. He drops it at his feet, hands immediately going for the zipper hidden on the side of his skirt. That falls to the floor too, and Koki takes his time unzipping his boots. He speeds it up a little when Ueda clicks his tongue in impatience, and finishes kicking them, and the fishnets he’d worn too, off.

He’d had his foot propped up on the arm of the couch as he rolled the nylon down, and Ueda leans over to follow the path of the fabric with his fingers. Koki hisses at the touch, clearly not used to this type of intimacy in his…work, and Ueda lifts his eyes to see Koki staring at him from under about a pound of blue eyeshadow and fake glittery eyelashes.

“You make a convincing woman,” Ueda says, voice even as he traces up the little indentations of Koki’s leg where the seam of the boots had dug into his skin. “Do you get a lot of business?”

“I do okay,” Koki replies, biting his blood-red painted lip at the touch, and Ueda watches his eyes darken a little more.

“Are you safe?” Ueda asks, lifting his fingers to the inside of Koki’s thigh that spreads for him.

Koki arches, the gem in his belly button shining as it catches the light. “Of course.”

“Let’s take a bath,” Ueda suggests, eyeing Koki above the neck distastefully. “I want that shit off your face.”

Ueda walks past Koki and down the hallway to his bathroom. He hears Koki following and pays him no mind as he runs their bath, letting it run as hot as he can stand. Once he’s finished, Ueda watches as Koki wipes away his lipstick. “There’s makeup remover in the drawer,” he says, watching as Koki soaks off enough of his eyeshadow and mascara to peel away the false lashes. Koki looks much better, even with the last little bit of kohl smudged around his eyes, and he stands in front of Ueda with his hands at his sides.

“May I?” he asks, and Ueda nods. Koki’s hands slide under the hem of Ueda’s shirt and up his chest, dragging the thin material up and over his head. He holds it for a moment before Ueda nods, and then Koki lets go of the shirt. His fingers are sure when they unbuckle Ueda’s belt and unfasten his trousers, and Ueda has to force himself not to think of how many times Koki has probably done this.

Ueda has to push Koki away when he tries to get even closer. “Bath first.”

Koki pouts at him but slides into the tub, eyes never leaving Ueda. Ueda’s got half a mind to stay where he is, but he’s mostly undressed and he’d had a long day; either way there’s enough room for the both of them. He pulls towels from the linen closet and leaves them near the tub; before he steps out of his underwear he hands a clean washcloth to Koki. Without being told, Koki lathers it up and begins to wash himself.

Ueda watches shamelessly as Koki runs the washcloth over his muscles, leaving a soap-slick shine in its wake. Even though he’s technically clean, no amount of soap will wash those other men off of him.

“Do you want me to wash you, too?” Koki asks casually, but there’s something in his eyes that isn’t innocent at all.

“Sure,” Ueda answers, leaning up as Koki takes a second washcloth to Ueda’s back. “Do you clean all of your clients?”

Koki’s next laugh is light, low and pleasant. “We don’t usually get any further than their cars, Tatsuya.”

“I think that for tonight I’d like you to call me ‘sir’,” Ueda says gently.

“For what you’re paying, I’ll call you whatever you want,” Koki purrs into his ear, and for a second Ueda forgets that this is real life. He feels like he’s in a movie, maybe another universe, where Koki is really his prostitute and not his friend.

His train of thought is derailed when Koki’s hand slides around from his lower back to his front, fingers trailing lower and lower. Out of the corner of his eye, Ueda sees Koki’s smug little grin. He only allows Koki to stroke him for a few seconds; he wraps his fingers around Koki’s wrist and pulls his hand away.

“I’ll be setting the pace tonight, Koki.”

Koki looks abashed for a moment, and then he finishes washing Ueda quickly. “Sir?” he ventures quietly, and Ueda nods before responding.

“We’re done here. Get out of the tub and dry off. Once you’ve finished drying off and have helped me too, we’ll being going to my room.”

The only response his words get is Koki stepping out of the tub and wrapping a towel around himself. He holds the other one ready for Ueda, and is careful as he pats him dry.

Ueda leads the way and Koki follows, Ueda gesturing toward his bed when they get there. Koki takes a seat, the towel still in place, and Ueda flicks his wrist to silently order him further up the bed. Koki scoots back on his elbows, losing a bit of the towel on the way, but Ueda seizes his wrist when he goes to grab for it.

“Leave it,” he says, voice deep, and Koki visibly shivers. “Do you ever do it this way?”

Koki blinks up at him questioningly until Ueda starts to crawl over his body, his own towel slipping from his hips and Ueda pays no mind to it. “Not usually,” he replies.

“Good,” Ueda replies, and crushes their mouths together. He feels Koki gasp at first, but then their tongues touch and Koki’s just as persistent as Ueda, if not more. It’s a rather hot kiss that Ueda didn’t expect, instantly fueling his arousal and he slides a hand up into Koki’s damp hair, twisting his fingers a little and grunting when Koki moans. It’s half wincing and half encouraging, his own hands resting on Ueda’s biceps like he doesn’t know whether he’s allowed to move them or not.

Ueda nudges Koki’s legs open with his own, easily settling between them and feels a thick erection bump against his thigh, pulling another moan from Koki. Ueda’s about to tease him about it, except he rolls his body and realizes he’s just as hard, offering a low groan of his own as he sharply grinds down.

Ueda pauses long enough to pull a crumpled tube and a condom out of his bedside drawer, dropping the lube onto Koki’s stomach. “Hold that for a second,” Ueda murmurs as he busies himself with the condom. Once he’s gotten it rolled on properly, he pops the cap of the lube and slicks the fingers of one hand.

Koki spreads his legs wider, letting out a soft noise when Ueda drags one finger along his erection. His hands haven’t left Ueda’s biceps, and their touch is still tentative. Ueda circles Koki’s rim, going as slow as he possibly can before finally pressing into him. Koki gasps at the intrusion, fingers tightening on Ueda’s arms momentarily.

“You can hang on if you need to,” Ueda says. “I probably would if I were you.”

With that, Ueda adds another finger, scissoring them in and out. He watches Koki’s face, and when he nods imperceptibly, Ueda adds one more, quickly finishing preparing him. He can’t wait any longer, and it doesn’t look like Koki can either.  
Hastily he tears open the condom packet and rolls it on, settling between Koki’s inviting legs. The hands gripping onto his arms tighten when Ueda pulls out his fingers and positions himself for entry, so close that he can feel Koki’s rim contract around the head of his cock. For a brief second he feels like stopping, ripping off the condom and doing something else with Koki, anything else that doesn’t make him exactly like the other men who pay for his sex, but then Koki’s looking up at him with those soft bedroom eyes and Ueda realizes he already stands out from the rest.

He pushes in slowly, listening for Koki’s body to tell him when it’s okay to give him more, until he bottoms out and feels Koki all around him, squeezing every inch of him while quiet moans barely grace his ears. Ueda would have expected him to be louder, but he likes it better this way. Wordlessly he starts to move, offering a shallow thrust that has Koki crying out and clinging to him more tightly before getting serious about it.

“Ta—” Koki starts, then catches himself. “Ueda-san, sir, feels so good.”

“Use my name,” Ueda hisses at him. “It’s okay now.”

“Tatsuya,” Koki gasps out like it had been a breath he was holding in, arching as Ueda rocks into him sharply. “More.”  
Ueda pulls out nearly all the way, and then thrusts back in with all of his strength. Koki digs his fingers into Ueda’s arms and cries out; after that, his noises are fewer as he seems to have to concentrate on breathing. He isn’t in much better shape himself.

Koki wraps his legs around Ueda’s waist and hooks his ankles together, holding him in place even though Ueda has no plans to stray for the moment. That just allows him to go deeper and he takes full advantage of it. Beneath him, Koki’s skin is beginning to glisten, and Ueda can feel the sweat forming on his brow.

“May I?” Koki gasps, and for a second Ueda wonders what he’s asking about. Then he realizes that Koki wants to be touched, and he grunts his assent. The bruising grip on his biceps disappears as Koki wraps one hand around himself and loops the other around Ueda’s shoulders. It’s a surprising gesture, and Ueda nearly falters.

Ueda actually does falter when Koki’s muscles begin to clench around him even harder, and it takes all of his willpower to hold back. He swallows and licks his lips, voice rough as he speaks. “Go on, Koki. Finish.”

He barely finishes saying it before Koki groans and spills between them.

It’s all too much for Ueda to hold onto and he follows right after, both hands on Koki’s hips to hold him steady as he empties himself into Koki’s spasming body. He comes so hard that all he knows is Koki and orgasm, the aftershocks taking them both higher as they continue to tremble together.

“Worth it?” Koki asks, his voice both small and devious, and Ueda just chuckles.

“I paid for all night, remember?” he reminds him, lifting a shaky hand to push Koki’s sweaty hair out of his eyes. “We’re just getting started.”


End file.
